The present invention resolves the problem of blocking the side streets, driveway entrances, access to bus stops, etc. during the snow clearing operations in urban areas. The present invention does so in a rapid, continuous fashion, automatically, without the input from a vehicle operator.
After the present invention removes the snow (in a “Standard” mode) from the street surface, it disposes the same to the side of the street in a selective fashion (“Selective” mode), by choosing to leave the side openings (“Windows”), like driveways, cross-streets, bus stops, etc. free of snow deposits, thus not blocking those areas with the high snow ridges, common with present snow-cleaning technology.
The present invention is designed to be used for rapid and continuous removal of the snow from the streets and other paved surfaces in mostly municipal environment during the snow season. It will substantially improve efficiency, cost effectiveness, environmental benefits and safety over the presently used technology.
As the leftover snow accumulates along the sidewalks and side street passages at intersections, the old technology leaves the job of cleaning the streets partially undone. In turn, a second vehicle is needed to clear the sidewalks and side street passages and other “windows”. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a robotic machine for the selective disposal of snow removed from the street surface. In certain embodiments the plow truck may be guided and controlled by the GPS. The present invention resolves the problem of blocking the side streets, driveway entrances, access to bus stops, etc. during the snow clearing operations. The present invention does so in a rapid, continuous fashion automatically, without the input from a vehicle operator. It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate the need for a second vehicle, or same vehicle coming back to “open” the side street passage at the intersections, thus reducing the vehicle fleets. It is yet a further object of the present invention to reduce exhaust emissions, for all that is needed is one vehicle to do the work alone. The present invention eliminates the need for human involvement, thus safety and speed of operation are vastly improved. The present invention greatly improves the efficiency of the operation by eliminating any snow “leaks” or residue left behind, by using the newly designed “butterfly” gates. The present invention reduces the labor and operating costs for cleaning the streets.